A Trip to Diagon Alley
by completelysmitten18
Summary: As Ginny is shopping in Diagon Alley, she encounters an old schoolmate with less than honorable intentions.


Ginny Potter strolled languidly between the aisles of _Madam Sethe's Lovely Lingerie_, looking for, well, lingerie. She rubbed her slightly rounded belly absently, a new habit she had picked up in the past few weeks. Actually, it was Harry that started the trend, and it was quickly becoming his new favorite hobby. _Well, maybe not favorite, _Ginny though with a sly smirk. The thought brought her back to the present and the reason she was buying lingerie in the first place. Harry has been absolutely adorable in the past few weeks, catering to her every whim and fancy, and when he wasn't, staring at her with a lovesick expression and tenderly rubbing her belly that was rapidly swelling with the growth of their unborn child. Ginny wanted to repay him for his devotion in the only way she knew how.

Her eyes fell on a delicate blue piece with lace straps and a sheer midsection. She picked it up to examine it further, glancing around as she did so. The dim lights of the shops ensured the customer's their privacy, but she had cast a mild obscurity charm, just in case. No use in providing the tabloids with more fodder about their love life. She hung the blue piece over her arm and turned away from the rack in search of a fitting room. The sight she found instead, however, was enough to make her stop in her tracks and bump into a nearby rack noisily.

There, not five feet in front of her, was Harry's only ex- Cho Chang, who promptly turned her head at the noise. Her eyes widened in recognition and a smirk slid across her pretty face.

"Ginny Weasley, is that you?" Cho pushed through the racks separating them to reach her. "Merlin, it's been so long! How are you?"

Ginny smiled at the other witch's exuberance. Whilst admittedly not being Cho's biggest fan, Ginny had liked her well enough during their years at Hogwarts- at least, before Harry had a crush on her. "I'm great, Cho, how about you?"

Cho's smirk deepened. "I'm brilliant. I actually just got back from America a few weeks ago- I spent the past few years there with my family, going to Healer school. I'm working at St. Mungo's now! Anyways, tell me about you! Merlin, are you pregnant? I've missed so much!" Cho gripped Ginny's hand in her own. "Actually, why don't we finish up here and then go grab lunch at the Leaky?"

"Oh, that sounds lovely Cho, but I-"

"Oh, come on, Ginny! Just one quick bite! It'll give us enough time to catch up with each other!"

"Alright, just let me owl my husband. It'll only take a second." Cho nodded, looking curious, but then walked away to purchase her selection. Ginny was not sure exactly why she didn't just say 'Harry', but she had a feeling she didn't want to make it sound like she was boasting.

After ten minutes and a quick note to Harry, the two were seated at the Leaky Couldron.

"Actually, Ginny, I have a confession to make," Cho began, her eyes slightly downcast. "I know you two broke up, but I was just wondering- how's Harry doing? I'm sorry," she added hastily, seeing Ginny's surprised face, "I know this is a little awkward, but- well, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since I came back. I really think we made a mistake breaking things off."

"Cho-" Ginny began, "do you typically get news from England in America?"

Cho looked confused, but then shook her head. "No, well, sometimes if it's big, but, no, I don't really read the newspaper. Why?"

Ginny sighed. This was going to be a lot more awkward then she thought it would be.

"Because-"

The door chimed with the arrival of new costumers and Ginny closed her eyes upon hearing the familiar voice wash over her. Cho's back was to the door, so she could not see, but Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that wouldn't like it once she did.

"Mummy!" cried little James, perched on his father's shoulders. Harry whipped his head towards her direction and grinned happily. Other customers were looking on curiously, perhaps not reconciling the notorious image of the bespectacled, scrawny seventeen year old who defeated the Darkest Wizard of all time with the tall, strong, handsome man striding confidently towards his wife.

"Oh, good job, Jamie, you found Mummy!" Harry winked at Ginny and gave James a little shake, causing the young toddler to giggle uncontrollably. Harry disregarded his wife's look of trepidation and the other woman accompanying her and leaned down to kiss Ginny's head which made James laugh even harder.

Ginny cracked open one eye to see Cho staring at the three of them in horror, her eyes darting wildly between Harry and Ginny, and then finally landing on James.

"What-you-baby," she spluttered incoherently. A furious blush coated her face.

"Cho, is that you? Merlin, it's been a while. How have you been?" Harry's voice was nothing but friendly, but even still, Cho looked like a deer trapped in the headlights. Ginny could not blame her and, despite the fact that Cho blatantly announced her intentions of seducing her husband just moments previously, Ginny could not help but pity the older girl.

"Yes, Cho, Harry is my husband and this is our son, James. We were never broken up," Ginny said gently.

"Wha-" Harry began, but Cho interrupted him.

"But- I saw you! At Dumbledore's funeral! And then in the Room of Requirement! I just-what?"

Ginny clasped Harry's hand that was resting on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cho, this has all just been a great big misunderstanding. Harry and I are very much together and very happily married.

Cho now just looked very embarrassed and could not meet either of their eyes when she mumbled a hasty, "Oh, well- I have to be somewhere right now. See you later," and dashed out of the door.

Harry let out a nervous laugh. "What was that about?" He dismounted the still chortling James from his shoulders and handed the boy to his mother, who took him willingly.

Ginny said. "A very long, very painful, very awkward story. But don't worry- I set her straight." Ginny winked at him and Harry grinned.

"I bet you did," he murmured and kissed her cheek.

"On the bright side," she said, glancing at him slyly, "I've got a surprise for you tonight."


End file.
